


Manikin

by Fenheart87



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Cool Luka Couffaine, F/M, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenheart87/pseuds/Fenheart87
Summary: Struggling with creative block has always been a challenge and when her professors catch on, Marinette has to take their advice and... step outside her comfort zone, that might include accidently hitting on a cute guy?
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66





	Manikin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FairyChix26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChix26/gifts).



> This is for the 2020 Lukanette Exchange! I hope you enjoy!

_ Please review the style list and examples, I look forward to seeing your unique spin on the stock examples. _

Marinette was on a mission, the challenge had been issued by her art teacher to step outside of her comfort zone and again echoed by her technical design professor to be more daring and assertive and bold. She needed to round out her styles and portfolio as much as she could to make herself a more attractive candidate for any applications she submitted or even just expanding her online commissions and bulking her portfolio that way if she chose to start out on her own. It was difficult to just be set in one style and make it big when just starting. Mari figured that she would explore as much as she could before committing to one genre or style, it would keep her far from being burnt out like some of her fellow classmates.

"Hey Nathaniel! Have you seen Juleka?" She called out, walking a bit faster to the redhead who waited for her to join him.

"She was around this morning but I haven't seen her since. Have you tried calling or texting her?"

"Yup, nothing but silence though. I'm out of touch with everyone's schedules the more time goes by."

"Is she complaining she can't be super Mari and be our everyday ladybug again?" Marc teased, sneaking up and poking the shorter girl's sides resulting in a squeal.

"Marc!" She smacked a red clad shoulder before they disappeared behind their boyfriend. "Stop doing that!"

"Stop making it so easy?" Nathaniel offered, smirking at Mari’s adorable pout.

"I hate you. I really do. Welp, if Juleka is busy and you're both too shy to play model and dress up and have proof of it, I guess I need to find a model."

"I'm pretty much free if you need a mannequin, class ends at three for me this week." Marc offered kindly, green eyes peeping over Nathaniel's shoulder.

"Oh wonderful! I found another sample fabric I wanted to try for you!" She did her jump and hip shimmy, ignoring the giggles.

"Only exception being Thursday, that's date night this week."

"Fine, have your boyfriend  _ Marc _ on Thursday, I get your girlfriend  _ Michelle _ the rest of the week. See you later!" Mari dashed away, giggling as the bright red spots on Marc's cheeks. 

After walking around campus and deciding against searching too far as she still had classes, she was no closer to finding her muse model but it did nothing to dampen her good mood. It was a sign that meant she would just have to explore the in and outs further and stay away from her usual haunts. Instead of using her eyes she decided to let her ears guide her, Marinette glanced around a few times and focused on conversations instead of what people were wearing, hearing the emotions in their voices. With the new mindset, carefully the young designer wandered around and sketched some expressions, new emotions to craft into fabric choices and color schemes to make them come alive as clothing to wear the emotion plain as day. There was a ton of laughter and giggles around her until she got closer to the library. The sound of a guitar drew her in like a sirens song.

Marinette needed a break from all the walking and climbing she had done so far and decided to stop by the library for the few books she had on hold. Skirting around the cliques that hugged the stairs more often than naught, the petite designer made her way into the library. Seeing Max working the check out desk, Marinette bee lined for him, smiling wide enough to crinkle eyes just slightly.

"Marinette, how are you today?" Max greeted, shuffling books around to scan them and write the names on the cards for the reserved items.

"I should have a few books on hold, all fashion related of course, there was one that was checked out but if you could see if it's been returned?"

"Sure thing, book title, author or DEWY code?"

"There's several, here's my card." Marinette held it out for Max to scan, rocking on heels slightly to a rhythm she could hear every time the door opened.

"Ah yes, you have five reserved and it looks like two have not been checked back on yet. Would you like me to check the return bin?" Max asked, finding the appropriate stack of books and setting them on the counter.

"Yes please, even if we can find one more that makes it easier to study and hopefully pass with flying colors."

"Fashion has always been a huge part of you Marinette, as long as your heart is in it then you'll pass with flying colors." Max smiled at the rare blush on the young woman's face, "I'll check the returns for you, be right back.

Marinette breathed deeply to calm her sudden nerves, her friend's unwavering faith in her abilities always managed to take the designer off guard but she wouldn't change any of them for the world. While waiting, she filled out the cards for the books in the pile to make Max's job easier but kept getting distracted by the wonderful music that kept sneaking through. 

"I managed to find both luckily, if you could fill these out then you free to chase whatever has you so distracted." The glint from his glasses made Marinette squeak in embarrassment as being caught.

"Thanks Max!" Quickly she stuffed the books in her backpack and marched at a reasonable pace to the door and only let out the breath she was holding once outside.

Students shuffled to and from the library, stopping to chat quietly or bask in the music for a moment before continuing their way. The solo guitarist was the center of attention, playing a mix of old and new songs. The overall genre seemed to be with the intent to soothe stressed students and teachers alike as they passed by, Marinette could feel herself relaxing and her creative block lifting. Deciding to obey her muse, the slim young woman snagged a bench that was being vacated by a couple who had finished their coffees. Unsure how much time had passed, the designer lost herself to the world of inspiration, completing outlines with notes and vague sketches with the knowledgeable experience telling her to be swift and flesh then out later. 

The music had become a soft and sweet ballad, just hovering in the background for anyone to notice or ignore if they were passing by. Marinette took a quick glance at her outlines and notes, polishing little things or rewriting fabric choices, her eyes fell to the musician that she could finally see and she froze.  _ This _ was exactly what she was looking for, his expression spoke of calm but hid the slight anxiety every time he started a new song. When he suddenly changed tunes and a couple stopped fighting because the music took over made his lips quirk in a faint grin. His clothes were made to blend in, ripped jeans and combat boots topped with a plain Jagged tee and lightweight layered Hoodie. That did absolutely nothing to help hide his hair with the blue tips,  _ was that a tongue ring?! _ Marinette felt the need to sketch and design and she  _ had _ to see what color his eyes were.

Swiftly but carefully she put away her supplies and made her way to the musician that was quietly packing away his guitar and removing the tips from his case. The designer caught his attention and when the weight of gaze met hers, Marinette just blurted out what came to mind.

"You're hot, can I undress you?" With a squeak, she smacked her face with her sketchpad and took a few deep lungs full of air. "I'm sorry! I want your clothes- I just, you were playing and sound sexy- GOOD SOUND! I really like you- YOUR style it's mysterious but like nice- I really want to undress you- I mean I-!"

"Deep breaths." His melodic voice cut through her anxiety like a hot knife to butter. "I'm Luka."

"Ma-ma-Marinette!"

"Nice to meet your Ma-ma-Marinette. You're an artist too?" He nodded causally to her sketchbook.

"Yes. Fashion designer. Project." Few more deep breaths. "I need to branch out and try a new style and I usually create women's clothes. So my professor told me to challenge myself and your music inspired me and when I looked at you, you're perfect. That is- I mean, if you wouldn't mind being my model?"

"So do I get to undress myself or is that your job?" Luka teased with a grin, causing Marinette to hide her face again with a squeak. "I have a crazy schedule but I'd love to help."

"I have time on Tuesdays from two to five, Thursdays from five to seven and Saturdays after the morning rush so more like three or four to eight." She rattled off, pulling out her planner to his amusement.

"Okay I'll have to check my schedule, two of my classes are up in the air. How about we exchange phone numbers and then I can text you what's my schedules going to look like? It changes week to week."

"Most musicians do it seems, one of my best friends is a DJ and he takes all kinds of gigs so it's hard to sit down and catch up." They traded phones and saved their numbers before swapping back. "Some of this we can do via Skype if needed, you have to be comfortable with the design too and just wearing it to help my grade." 

"Seems like you've done this before." Luka stuffed his phone into his pocket and packed away his guitar, shouldering his case.

"Fashion student, too broke for mannequins so I lure in unsuspecting folk with delicious free pastries from the best bakery in town." She teased with a huge grin.

"Well then, I look forward to those pastries."

Waving, they went their separate ways and Marinette had a skip in her step that had been missing due to the stress. Texting her other friends that were her usual models but this time with ideas of clothing to compliment the designs she had drafted for Luka. Everyone had a positive response and she had just enough people for a full collection, Marinette was sure to blow this project out of the water.

* * *

Luka stared down at his phone with a smile. As far as first impressions go, he didn't think negatively of Marinette. It was easy for the musician to recognize the spark of creativity making her blue bells shine and the dark circles the byproduct of sleepless nights from the muse keeping her awake to do her bidding. Her song was the dead giveaway, it was beautiful but unfinished with the crash of crescendos and decrescendos in spots, showing she was afraid to stay loud and bold.

"That had better not be another cat meme." Juleka muttered, sliding into the booth across from him.

"Nope, I just got asked to undress for a pretty cute girl."

"What girl wants to see you naked?" 

"Not naked, she wants to dress me up." Luka corrected, waving the waitress over so they could order. "Caramel cappuccino and one hot fudge vanilla shake."

"Design student or art student?" Luka had no trouble hearing his sisters mumbles, even over the din of the coffee-shop.

"Design student, I guess she felt a good vibe with the music I was playing and she got bit by the creative bug."

"Not the only one that got bit." Juleka smiled innocently as the waitress set down their drink orders. "When's your first fitting?"

"I don't know, I told Marinette I would text her my schedule for the week once I figure it out.

"Well them, you had better bring me back an eclair and a chocolatine, try the macaroons." With that cryptic advice, Juleka took her drink and left her brother confused. A  _ ding _ from his phone had him opening a picture of a very familiar face forwarded from his sister. 

_ Is this the 'go get em tiger high-five from you? _

_ You hurt her and you'll answer to your future sister-in-law. _

_ Thanks for the vote of confidence. _


End file.
